


[art] just one thing i need

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: artwork of David and Patrick, snuggling together during the holidays
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	[art] just one thing i need

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a thank you to all of my followers -- thank you for supporting me and helping me get through a really tough year. Having a community to share my love for these characters with has been invaluable. 
> 
> I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday, whatever your circumstances 💖
> 
> Title from Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You

[ALT TEXT: Patrick’s arm is around David, heads close together with smiles on their faces. Patrick reads from a book as they snuggle under a knit blanket on the sofa. The window behind them is lined with lights, snow gathered in the panes. They are both wearing cozy sweaters, and Patrick’s wedding band can be seen on his left hand.] 

**Author's Note:**

> more about my art [on my tumblr ](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
